


Hunter’s Rest

by sleeptospeak



Series: Guardians of the City [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptospeak/pseuds/sleeptospeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explicit sequel to The Second Ambassador. If that’s not what you are looking for, you can pick up the plot in Part 3 with little trouble.</p>
<p>Maybe the characters are on the edge of disaster and the story needed balance. Here is a better day to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter’s Rest

They were halfway home.

The streets of the Cloudtop were the quietest in Emon by far. With few distractions, Percy’s mind was free to rehearse his intended proposition. “I’m not scary!” she had said. _Yes, you are. Even now. Especially now._

His mouth dry, Percy put slight pressure on the bay’s reins to allow Vex and Trinket to catch up. “Vex, if you’re looking for a place to clean up, I know a good one.”

Her hazel eyes sparkled. “I like this side of you, Percival.”

_Am I that transparent?_

He led the way to a leafy side street and a small inn that was, nonetheless, one of the finest in the city. A few reassurances and a generous tip at the door smoothed the way for Trinket to accompany Vex and Percy into the courtyard. The entrance hall clerk was not so easily swayed. The man narrowed his eyes at the sight of the bear, but seemed more perturbed by Vex’s bedraggled condition. 

_You are lucky I have somewhat changed._ Percy masked his anger with courtesies. He used his full name. He dropped phrases such as “members of the Council,” “Ambassador for Whitestone,” and “diplomatic incident.”

It worked better with the clerk than it had with Kaylie’s warden. The fool relented.

“Yes,” said Percy, “the state rooms will do nicely.”

Vex paid without negotiation. Percy had a fleeting fantasy that he was a kept man and she his benefactor.

He obtained pen and paper from the clerk. “See to these requirements. At once, please.” He folded the paper in half and slid it back across the desk. Vex gave him a curious glance. The clerk sent a pair of attendants upstairs.

Percy scratched behind Trinket’s ears while they waited for their rooms to be prepared. Vex circled the hall, looking at statues and tapestries. The older of the two attendants returned to escort them up to their suite.

The state rooms took up most of the top floor of the inn and looked out over the courtyard. Vex walked into the sumptuously furnished sitting room with a radiant smile on her face. Percy watched her take off her shooting glove and trail a finger along the silk fabric of a settee. Her joy almost made him forget the asshole downstairs.

“Percy! This is magnificent.”

He took her by the hand. She turned her attention from the finery to him. _Breathe, Percy._ He led her through double doors into a dining room hung with oil paintings and heraldry. A silver bowl in the center of the table had been filled with red apples. Vex made a beeline for a well-stocked sideboard and poured a double shot of hard cider for each of them. Percy raised his glass. Vex entwined her arm with his and stared at him expectantly. Percy thought for a moment. “To surprising ourselves.” 

They raised their linked arms and downed the cider. Vex spun away, whirling with her arms flung out until she had to stop and clutch a chair, laughing and unsteady. Watching her, happy like this, Percy didn’t know what to do with everything he was feeling. 

“Ow,” she said. “It hurts a little when I laugh.”

Percy touched her back for support. With his other hand, he guided her toward him. He bent down, until their lips were almost touching, and waited for her. Vex smiled like she knew a secret. She closed the last space between them. She was tart and cidery and soft.

A loud _crunch_ made Percy look up. Trinket had discovered the apples.

“Trinket, dear,” said Vex, “I think there’s a balcony. Would you like to see it?”

“Mrroomf.”

Vex picked up the bowl of apples and led Trinket back through the sitting room.

Percy continued down a hallway past two smaller rooms and into the bedchamber. The four-poster bed was draped with sky blue canopies. A fire was burning in the hearth. Percy was pleased to see that several smooth stones had been placed in the fire to absorb the heat. He removed his gloves.

He felt her body at his back as arms encircled him from behind. “You _are_ silent when you want to be, aren’t you?” he said, turning around. He tucked a few strands of Vex’s hair behind her ear. “Let’s get you out of your armor. I want to take a look at you.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Hush. It’s for your own good.”

Percy unbuckled the strap across Vex’s chest and helped her out of her jacket. Her leather vest had been pierced under her left arm. The surrounding material was stained with blood. Percy started to untie the lacings. Vex breathed normally. She might have succeeded at hiding her pain if Percy hadn’t noticed a small crease between her eyebrows. He smoothed her brow with a kiss, undid the final lacings, and peeled off the vest.

The entire left side of Vex’s blue blouse was purple and damp. Percy felt a surge of irrational anger, even though the creature that had done this was dead. He felt Vex caress his cheek.

“It’s fine, Percy. I’m fine.”

He was ashamed to meet her eyes. _You drove her off. She and Trinket were alone against that fiend because of your arrogance._

“Percival.” Her voice interrupted his thoughts. “Get back to what you were doing.”

He unbuttoned the top half of her shirt and lifted it over her shoulder to reveal a linen brassiere and the crooked line of her wound. 

“There’s no need to be so noble,” Vex scolded. She undid the lower buttons and let her blouse fall open. Percy tried to concentrate on her injury. It did not appear to be inflamed.

They heard knocking from several rooms away. Vex held her blouse closed and Percy went to answer the door. He returned with a retinue of servants. Two were rolling a copper tub mounted on casters. Others carried kettles of steaming water. The genial older man who had shown them to their rooms brought a silver tray laden with soaps, fragrant oils, and a dried sea sponge. The last servant carried a stack of thick towels.

Vex leaned against Percy’s shoulder and watched with shining eyes.

The servants positioned the tub near the fireplace and filled it with hot water and a few drops of oil. The scent of lavender wafted up from the bath. As the retinue was leaving, Vex had already begun to remove the rest of her armor and clothing. 

Time slowed down for Percy. He took off his coat and neckband and laid them on a chest. He looked up and saw Vex, fully nude, padding over to the bathtub. She was lean and curvy and scarred and perfect.

Percy asked her if she wanted to be alone.

“I do not,” she answered simply. She tested the water with her fingertips.

Vex lowered herself gingerly into the bath. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Percy took off his vest and shirt. He gathered up the silver tray, a cup, and one of the towels. He put the towel down as a cushion and got on his knees behind Vex’s head. He gently unwound her braid.

“Sit up.” Vex complied. “Tilt your head back.” He dipped the cup in the water and began to wash her hair. Once it was completely clean, Percy massaged her scalp with lavender oil. He smiled when soft groans escaped her lips. “Finished.” Vex relaxed back into the water. Percy picked up the sponge and began to wash the blood off of her face and ears.

He stopped to consider her. Her eyes were still closed and her expression was peaceful. Thinking about the last five years, Percy realized that he could count the number of times he been allowed to take care of another person on the fingers of one hand. _Does she know that she is giving the greater gift?_

Percy turned his attentions to Vex’s hands and began to work his way inward.

Vex blew soapy water off her lips. “Percy, if you keep going like this I’m going to have to throw you up against a wall again.”

Percy replied in a hoarse voice. “I’m counting on it.”

She cracked an eye open to look at him. He tried to seem calm. Percy washed Vex’s shoulders and neck. He worked more soap into the sponge and carefully cleaned the large stab wound. With a thumping heart, he began to wash her breasts. Wordlessly, Vex took hold of Percy’s forearm and stopped him. 

Percy was afraid that he had unexpectedly crossed a line he should not have crossed. This was all very new.

Vex took the sponge out of his hand and dropped it in the water. She traced his palm with two fingers. Percy understood.

With his bare hands, Percy began to rub soap onto Vex’s breasts. Her skin was slick and warm under his fingers. He felt the beating of her heart. He soaped up her belly and discovered she was ticklish. 

Percy moved to the other end of the tub and began to wash Vex’s feet. She must not have been ticklish there, but he did earn some more happy groans. He massaged her calves and thighs. Vex opened her legs and Percy washed between them. Vex’s breathing quickened and Percy felt himself responding.

“Turn over on your side.” Percy’s mind was racing with thoughts of what might come next. He retrieved the sponge and scrubbed her ass and back. He squeezed Vex’s hand to let her know he was done and stood to get more towels.

When Percy returned with the towels he saw Vex curled up in the tub. She had fallen asleep.

“Hmm.”

Percy drew back the bed canopy and folded the top sheet and blankets over so he could lay down one of the towels. He went back to Vex. Percy reached into the water and lifted her into his arms.

For all the space that Vex’ahlia took up, in their little group and in his own head, Percy was struck by how light she was. When her body left the warm water for the cooler air, Vex muttered something unintelligible and snuggled into Percy’s bare chest. He carried her to the bed and laid her on the towel. He draped another towel over her and dried her off. Percy moved her to the middle of the bed and tucked her in.

Percy stayed by the side of the bed until Vex settled into a comfortable position. In a soft voice, he said a few words in Celestial.

Percy looked around the room until he found a large linen bag. He picked up Vex’s clothes and armor and put them in the bag. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and threw them on top.

Hoisting the bag over his shoulder, Percy walked naked down the hall, past the dining room, and into the sitting room. Trinket had come in from the balcony. They stared at each other. “Trinket,” said Percy, feeling more than a little vulnerable, “I find myself … very much hoping that you are alright with this.” Trinket didn’t move.

Percy walked slowly around the bear and put the bag of clothes and armor out in the hallway to be cleaned and repaired. He did not look behind him as he returned to the bedroom and closed the door. Percy pulled hot stones out of the fire with some tongs and dropped them into the bath water. Being careful not to touch the stones directly, Percy got into the tub.

Vex’s scent was mixed in with the scents of lavender and soap. Percy washed himself and leaned back to collect his thoughts.

* * *

“We are quite the pair of lovers, aren’t we?”

Percy woke to the sound of Vex’s voice. The room was darker and he was half-submerged in cold water. Vex stood over him with a blanket wrapped around her back and over her chest. Her shoulders were bare and, from this side, she was naked from the waist down.

Percy reluctantly looked up from the dark curls between Vex’s legs. When he met her gaze, it was clear that she had caught him staring.

“Is that what we are?” he teased. He was rewarded with a hint of redness in her cheeks.

Percy stepped out of the tub, covered in goose bumps. Vex opened the blanket and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close. Vex yelped from the cold contact and Percy felt her nipples harden. He chuckled and breathed in the lavender scent of her hair.

Percy bent to kiss Vex’s eyelids and her temple. He nipped her neck and felt her pulse against his lips. He followed the curve of her cheek to her open mouth. The kiss she returned was wet and needy. He was warming up quickly.

Vex’s right hand slid from his neck to his chest. She rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and kept going down. Percy’s cock rose and brushed against her skin. She smiled and winked at him. Percy stroked the hard muscles of her back as Vex’s fingers drifted slowly down his abdominals. Gods, he was ready. Vex, however, changed direction. Her hand went sideways across his hip bone and down the outside of his leg.

“What are you doing to me?” Percy asked out loud. He noticed that Vex smelled different now.

Vex bit her bottom lip and arched an eyebrow. She rested her hand just above Percy’s knee, looked up at him with her penetrating eyes, and made him wait. 

Percy wanted to pick her up and take her bodily to the bed. Even more, he wanted to find out what she was going to do next.

Vex bent her right hand like a claw and began to draw her fingernails up Percy’s inner thigh. When she cupped his balls, Percy’s jaw loosened. When she enclosed the base of his cock with her fingers and slid her hand up his shaft, Percy lost all control.

With an involuntary jerk of his hips, Percy came. _Oh, fuck._

He was mortified.

She surprised him with a satisfied grin. “Oh my. And the gun goes off.” She brought her hand to her nose and sniffed. Then she took a corner of the blanket and began to wipe herself off.

“Vex, I apologize,” Percy stammered. “That was — sudden.”

“What are you sorry for? That you liked what I did?” 

He shook his head.

She looked him straight in the eye. “I’m not sorry.”

He swallowed. _If all the wrongs I have done have brought me here to her, then the gods may damn me for it, but I am not sorry either._

Fervently, he kissed her. She let the blanket fall to the floor and jumped into his arms. Percy brought her to the bed. Remembering her injuries, he turned and carefully sat down so that she was on top of him, with her thighs across his lap.

She was the one kissing him now. Percy remembered their first real kiss, in the muddy field north of the city. _Was that just this morning?_ He felt relieved that she was here and safe in his arms. For now, there was nowhere else they had to be.

He sank back onto the bed. Vex started to lean forward.

“Wait. Please. Let me look at you.” She sat up straight and tossed her hair out of her face. They were both still for a moment. “You are beautiful, Vex’ahlia.”

He tried to read the emotion in her eyes. Percy ran his hands up and down her waist. She bent over him and her hair fell loosely onto his chest. His nipples hardened further. She began kissing his collarbone and neck.

Percy raised his head to whisper in her elegant ear. “I want to make you feel the way you made me feel.”

He felt a puff of warmth on his skin when she breathed her answer. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“I am — I confess — a little overwhelmed.”

She cupped the sides of his face and looked into his eyes. “Percy. We are in no hurry. And you have already passed all the tests.”

Percy let out air he hadn’t known he was holding in.

“I can show you what I know I like,” she offered. “You can always surprise me later.”

She rolled off of him and crept to the middle of the bed. Percy watched her go, transfixed. She lay down on her back with her knees up.

Percy followed her. She kept her legs pressed together and smiled playfully. He put his hands on her knees and parted her legs without effort. The folds of her sex dominated his senses. “Tell me,” he demanded. “Tell me what you like.”

Percy followed Vex’s instructions. He kissed his way slowly down her thighs and gently marked them with his teeth. He opened her with his fingers and explored with the tip of his tongue. She tensed and pulled at the sheets.

“Yes, that. Up a little — there, yes — _there_.”

He licked and sucked her in earnest and breathed her in through his nose. He took his time. A trickle of moisture began to run down his chin.

She cried out. “Percival.”

He paused. “Are you alright?”

She clutched at his hair. “Do — _not_ — stop.” She let go and he obeyed.

“Percival,” she repeated in a loud whisper.

“Fredrickstein.” An even louder whisper.

Vex seemed to think she was keeping her voice somewhat quiet. Percy found it impossibly adorable. “Von — Klossowski.” 

She arched her back and gripped her breasts. Percy held her hips in place and kept going.

“Musel!” Percy heard a soft scratching at the door. He chose to ignore it.

“De Rolo! The — THIRD!” She shuddered and went slack.

Percy licked his lips and pulled a hair off his tongue. “The third? I only counted one. I should earn that name, don’t you think?”

Vex caught her breath. “Mm-hmm. I agree. You should.”

The scratching sound continued. Percy moved up to lay beside her. “Vex, what is this?” Small drops of fresh blood had appeared along her wounded side. 

Vex shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

Percy raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, I think we should have Pike take a look at you tomorrow. No more exertions for tonight.”

She sighed and, for the first time, looked toward the bedroom door. “Um, Trinket? Hey buddy, we’ll be out soon.”

Trinket stopped scratching and made a forlorn sound from the other side of the door. Vex rolled over to face Percy and kissed him. Her kiss began to heat up. 

Percy pulled back. “I meant what I said. Go let him know that everything’s alright.” 

Vex squinted at Percy disapprovingly. She wrapped a sheet around herself. Percy got under the covers and Vex opened the door. “Just so you know, darling, you’re going to have to sleep on the floor tonight.”

Percy felt momentarily unsure who she was talking to.

Trinket sniffed at Vex. He moved into the room, turned in a tight circle, and flopped down.

Vex crawled under the covers next to Percy. He felt a hand between his legs.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

* * *

The next morning, they rode to Greyskull Keep.

The gate was beginning to open. Outside, standing by himself, was a halfling in a thick black cloak. His hood was down, revealing tattoos on one side of his bald head. Seeker Asum.

Vex dismounted to greet him.

Asum inclined his head. “Hello, Vex.”

“Hi.”

“I’ve come to request your presence, uh, at the precept stage within the Cloudtop District, near dusk.” He looked at Percy. “All of Vox Machina. This evening, if you don’t mind.”

* * *

_This story continues in The Unforsaken._


End file.
